Lean on Me
by Anti . Poptarts
Summary: A little sad in the beginning for Shippou, but gets a little fluffy for Inu and Kag at the ending...Shippou's 'party' or anniversary if you will, and one of Inu & Kag's little 'talks' HAPPY READING! ONE-SHOT!


Lean On Me  
  
By - Sharon  
  
Disclaimer - Nope, don't own Inuyasha: A feudal Fairytale.I also do not own The Ataris, all though I do own 3 of they're CDS.  
  
Yeah, that's right, it's only by Sharon this time.Diana's on vacation in San Francisco.and I was bored so I was like, 'Hey, what the hell, why not write a one-shot?' Heh, well okay, I hope you like it.this is my first attempt EVER on a one shot, so please, keep the flames at a minimum! OH, and this is the first fic I have ever done in the past, [non- alternative universe]  
  
::Summary::  
  
This is NOT, I repeat NOT a song fic. okay? Okay.  
  
'.' - Thoughts  
  
"." - Spoken  
  
*.* - Song Lyrics  
  
*-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-*  
  
Kagome jumped out of the well, decked out in plain denim shorts, and a regular white tee-shirt. [A/N - That's right! No sailor outfit here! NEH- NER! Heh, sorry about that.]  
  
Her poor, abused school uniform was at home with her mother, with holes covering it from head to toe.  
  
She tugged on the shoe laces of her new black Chucks, [ A/N - Converses if you will. ] to make sure they wouldn't un-lace on her way to Kaede's village.  
  
She looked around, 'Hmm.No Ramen eating-Clay pot chasing-dog eared boy? Wow, this is.new?' She thought to herself.  
  
It was quite a walk for Kagome to Kaede's village, [ A/N - Or could it be it was long because she was walking sooooo slowly? Oh, the possibilities.]  
  
She pulled out her walk-man, and put on her head-phones. The Ataris's song, 'Losing Streak' blared from her walkman.  
  
'Er. Is this supposed to sound like my life right now?' Kagome thought to  
herself. She picked up the pace a little, to jogging.  
  
Halfway toward the village, Inuyasha caught her scent, and raced to her.  
  
'Good God, are they basing this off my life? Seriously, I wish Kikyou  
would just.er. I don't know.UGH! GOD! WHY AM I THINKING THIS?! I WANT  
INUYASHA TO BE.WITH KIKYOU.right?' Kagome thought, though I little unsure  
about the last part.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!!!!!!" Inuyasha had caught up with Kagome, and had been  
calling her for the list five minutes. Of course, with her headphones  
blaring, she hadn't heard him.  
  
After a few more minutes of calling her name, he decided to take things  
in to his own hands.  
  
*THUD!*  
  
Kagome had been TRIPPED! 'WHO THE HELL DID THAT?! HUH, HUH?! WHERE?!' She  
thought angrily. She looked up, only to see our favorite doggy-eared  
Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey wench. 'Bout time you stopped." Inuyasha rudely stated.  
  
Kagome glared, got up and dusted off her clothes.  
  
Inuyasha stared. 'Wow, this is a change.what the hell happened to  
that.cloth thing. damn, I can already feel Kouga haling his ass down  
here. Fuck.'  
  
While Kagome was muttering this about a CERTAIN boy, Inuyasha had found  
her walk-man, which had fallen to the ground upon him tripping her.  
  
He sniffed it, and being the oh-so-intelligent- person he was, he bit  
the walkman.  
  
"EW! What the fuck is this?! ARE YOU TRYING TO POISON ME? 'CAUSE IT SURE  
AS HELL ISN'T GOING TO WORK-"  
  
"EEK! Inuyasha you idiot! YOU COULD HAVE BROKEN MY WALKMAN! THAT CD WAS  
FROM AMERICA! MY COUSIN SENT IT OVER HERE!"  
  
Inuyasha stared at her with a dead pan gaze. "Er. Kagome.what's that  
supposed to mean?"  
  
Kagome sighed and waved her hand absently, "I'll tell you later. Just  
don't eat my walkman."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged, lifted up her abnormally large backpack, and they set  
out for Kaede's village once again.  
  
They arrived at the village a little bit later, and Shippou came out of Kaede's tent, looking a little sulky.  
  
"Hey Shippou, why so down?" Kagome asked, a little worried about the usually hyper little boy.  
  
".The anniversary of my parents' death is today." Shippou said softly, while looking at the ground.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Shippou!" Kagome said.  
  
"It's okay Kagome." Shippou kicked the dirt a little with his right foot, and walked slowly back in to the hut.  
  
Kagome turned and looked at Inuyasha, who was currently trying to sniff out the 'hidden ramen' in Kagome's backpack.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah, what?" Inuyasha said a little distracted.  
  
"Did you hear what Shippou just said?" Kagome said softly.  
  
"Yeah, anniversary blah dee blah." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome thought for a little, and then broke out in to a smile.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha saw the smile on Kagome's face.  
  
'Hmm.IS SHE CONVERTING TO MY SIDE?! ARE WE FINALLY GOING TO KILL THE KITSUNE BRAT?!' He thought.  
  
"Hehe.yes Kagome.yes I am." Inuyasha said, an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
"Er.okay Inuyasha." Kagome said, unsurely.  
  
"Heh.you get the rope, and I'll get the fishnet." Inuyasha said, malice in his voice.  
  
"Why would we need that for Shippou's surprise party?" Kagome said darkly.  
  
"Surprise party?" Inuyasha asked confused.  
  
"Yeah..that's what I was thinking.weren't you thinking the same thing?" Kagome asked, innocently.  
  
"Er.yea! My thoughts exactly! .little boys.love.fishnet.. and stuff." Inuyasha said, saying things thought popped in to his head first.  
  
*-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-*  
  
Kagome went back to her time to pick up supplies for Shippou's party. Oddly enough, Inuyasha let her go without a huge fight. He seemed disappointed about something ever since she mentioned Shippou's surprise party.Oh well.  
  
She picked up some freshly baked cup cakes from her mother, and freshly made juice. She put them gently in her back pack, and gathered up two bags of candy for Shippou.  
  
'There, I hope he feels better by the end of the day.' Kagome thought.  
  
*-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-*  
  
As Kagome stepped out of the well, she saw that Inuyasha was at the same spot she left him.  
  
He seemed to be muttering about something, but the only things she could catch were,  
  
"God.making all my hopes come up....he'll get what's coming to him....takes all the fun out in life...." And such.  
  
Shrugging it off, she assumed he was talking about Naraku, and let it go.  
  
*-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-*  
  
Soon, everyone was gathered in Kaede's hut. The food had been set out, and the hut looked clean. Now, all they had to wait for was Shippou to come through the door.  
  
About 12 minutes later, Shippou came in the hut, slowly making his way over to where he smelt Kagome. He suddenly looked up to see that it wasn't just the usual people in the hut.  
  
"SURPRIIIISSSEEEE!!!" they shouted all at once.  
  
Shippou was surprised to say the least.  
  
They all ate and said their condolences to Shippou on their way out the door.  
  
Kagome handed him the two bags of candy, and hugged him.  
  
*-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-*  
  
Later that night, when Kagome thought that everyone was asleep, she got up, and made her way over to the fire in the middle of the hut.  
  
She was surprised to see Inuyasha there, staring at the flames.  
  
He obviously hadn't noticed she was there, up until the moment she had sat by him, and put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha. What's up? Why are you still up?" Kagome asked, curiously.  
  
".Just thinking about my past." Inuyasha said after a minute of silence.  
  
Kagome immediately regretted asking him, for the sad look on his face almost broke her heart.  
  
Kagome leaned over and hugged him tightly. Inuyasha stiffened in surprise, but soon after, put his arms tightly around her, as a couple of tears glistened down his cheek.  
  
"Inuyasha, this isn't the past anymore.......you have Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kaede, you even have a little Neko on your side..you also have.me.and if you ever need a shoulder to lean on, I'm always here." Kagome softly said, whipping tears from his face.  
  
Inuyasha slowly fell in to a peaceful sleep.soon after, Kagome joined him. It was really a sight to see. Imagine this. A pretty girl's back against a wall, with a hanyou boy resting peacefully on her shoulder, each embracing each other.[[ A/N :: AWWWW! Come'on say it with me.AWWWW! ]]  
  
Slowly all the 'sleeping' members of the Inuyasha group [Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Shippou] opened one eye and peeked at the couple. They stared at the cute 'couple' and smirked, one thought went through their minds, 'Finally!'  
  
**END**  
  
A/N. AHHH! OMG, that was BY-FAR the most HORRIBLE thing I have ever WRITTEN! It was so.BORING! I'm sorry! I'm not worthy, I'm not worthy!!!!  
  
*deep voice* Stupidity. Another side-effect of hunger. GRAB A SNICKERS!  
  
Sharon : HEY! I'M NOT STUPID!  
  
Well, please review, remember, please don't flame my ass to much. remember, I was bored when I wrote this, with no Diana to bug.er.I mean.. uh.yeah just go review..^_^ 


End file.
